Sneaking Around
by FadamRoxs
Summary: After 4 years of Adam's graduation, Fiona and Adam reunite and reconnect. Unfortunately, Adam is married and has family but that doesn't stop them from fooling around behind his wife's back. Rated M for sex scenes and language. Adam/Fiona. Adam/Becky. Sequel is A Memorable Christmas, now up.
1. Sneaking Around

_**well hello. this is just a story that popped into my head. this kind of just sets up what's going on in fadam's situation. let me just help out:  
**__**fadam met again. they still have feelings for each other. adam is married. has a kid. fiona is single and visiting. they both get involved with each other behind his wife, and such. more details to come.**_

* * *

Adam Torres moaned against his lovers lips. A groan then escaped as he felt her fingers scratching down his back, clearly leaving marks.

Laying beneath him, the curly haired brunette pushed her head back as she let her climax take over. After a few more thrusts, Adam released inside her.  
After both had caught their breathes, Adam moved off of her and laid besides her on the bed.

His eyes caught sight of the wedding ring that was on the nightstand. Adam frowned to himself knowing what he was doing was wrong. Very very wrong.  
But as soon as he felt his lovers arm wrap around his waist, those thoughts were washed away from his mind.  
"That was amazing, my prince." Fiona Coyne whispered against his neck as she lightly traced hearts onto Adam's bare chest.

Fiona loved feeling his warmth beside her. When her and Adam meet up secretly behind his wife's back, she always feels dirty. Skanky. Betraying. But she can't help but be in love with the man that gives her satisfying pleasure and happiness.

Fiona knew that in the back of her head, Adam didn't truly love her. His wife had his heart. Well that's what she thought anyways. He was married. Had a kid. Clearly Adam loved them more than he could ever love her since he hadn't even brought up getting a divorce with his current wife.

"I am a sex god." Fiona heard Adam reply, teasingly. A smirk was plastered on his face as looked at her.

She smacked his chest gently and sat up in bed, trying to adjust her hair. Adam also sat up after wards and got sight of the clock; 6:36 pm. His wife would be expecting him home for dinner.

"It's getting late, princess. I have to go." Sadness evident in his voice. He got out of bed and slipped on his boxers, Fiona's eyes still on him.

She sighed, upset. After weeks of sneaking around she should be use to it, but clearly wasn't.

"Okay... I'll miss you..." She muttered as she saw the new marks that she had made on his back.

Adam slipped on some pants, facing her. He gave her a small smile and shrugged. "I'll honestly miss you too..."

She returned the smile and got out of the bed, not bothering to cover herself.

"Stay a little longer then," Fiona said seductively, wrapping her arms around his neck and pressing her body against his, "Let me mark you up a bit more." She smirked.

Adam bit his lip. Fiona knew exactly how to make him stay longer, but he couldn't risk it. He had come this whole every day this week to come see her. Just to talk, watch movies, kiss, and more. His excuse for coming home late was that he had a long shift, but he could tell his wife was beginning to get suspicious.

"Tomorrow, I promise." He pecked her lips and looked into her radiant blue eyes. Every time he looked into them, they had a crazy effect on him.

Fiona just looked back into his eyes and nodded. She could tell by his expression that he had lost track of thought. "Get going then." She pulled away from him, crawling back into bed.

After changing and putting on his wedding ring, Adam left. A couple minutes later, Fiona received a text.

_"I miss you already."_

* * *

_**BAM. hi, I'm back. if people like it i'll continue, if not i won't. thanks for reading. -johanna**_


	2. Arriving Home

Unlocking the door and walking into his house, Adam noticed it was rather quiet.

The stench of lasagna filled up his nostrils and his stomach growled.

"Babe, I'm home!" Adam yelled, walking into the kitchen.

There stood his wife with an apron on, taking out the lasagna from the oven.

Setting the lasagna down to cool, she turned to face her husband; smiling.

"Hi sweetie, how was work?" The blonde asked, walking over to him; giving him a peck on the lips.

"It was good. Tomorrow I have to work a long shift though." He shrugged, keeping his eyes on her.

Becky Torres couldn't help but frown. She was getting tired of him working all these late shifts; they had been spending less time together as a family.

"Again? Can't you say no because you have plans?" She questioned him while wrapping her arms around his waist. "I miss you. Joseph misses you. I barely see your face anymore."

Adam frowned a bit as well and sighed. "I'll see, sweetheart. They just want the best one for the job!" Adam chuckled. He currently worked as a Computer Graphics Animator and was working on a new child's movie. "Speaking of Joseph, where is the little guy?"

"He's taking a nap. He dozed off once I picked him up from daycare." Becky shrugged as a small smirk formed on her face.

Adam raised an eyebrow. "What's with that smirk?"

She bit her lip, shrugging. "I've just missed you." Becky told him quietly while looking into his eyes and playing with the hem of his shirt.

"Maybe we can reconnect after the lasagna!" Adam chuckled, moving away from her and grabbing some plates.

They set up for dinner and ate in the living room, watching TV before Joseph awoke and Adam offered to put him back to bed.

Adam rocked his 11 month year old son in the rocking chair. He smiled as he watched Joseph fall back asleep in his arms.

Adam thought back to all the struggle they had to deal with just to have him.

Before the wedding, Adam had finished all his surgeries throughout college. But unfortunately he knew that having a biological baby was nearly impossible.

A year after they had wed, Adam watched his wife nearly every day mope around because she wanted to start a family but he was holding back. Becky and Adam always fought as well because she hadn't understood why he didn't want to have a donor.

"_Why don't we adopt then?" Becky tried to remain cool. Again they were at each others throats by discussing this issue.  
_

"_Babe, please let me just think about it." Adam walked towards his wife and reached for her hands. "I just want a baby who looks like me, like both of us."_

_Becky pulled her hands away and had her arms crossed in front of her chest. "Then we can choose the donor, you know that right?" She raised an eyebrow at him._

_Smiling a bit, Adam nodded and placed his hands on his wife's hips. "I do now. That's what I was going to tell you. I set up an appointment so we can choose a donor..."_

_A squeal came out of Becky's mouth and tears of joy were forming in her eyes. "I love you. I love you. Come here." She said in delight as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in for a passionate kiss._

They went to the appointment and had found a man. Mid twenties with brown hair, blue eyes, and tan skin. Along with that, he also ranged around Adam's height and lean built.

Both of them agreed and they were finally going to have a baby.

After 9 months of being pregnant, Joseph Andrew Torres was born in July.

Adam looked at his child's feature. He had freckles over his nose and had dirty blonde hair. He was relieved when Joseph was born and actually appeared to look like him.

His smile turned into a frown as again he realized what he was doing to his family. Adam knew what he was doing was beyond wrong, but he couldn't stop. There was just something that always brought him back to Fiona Coyne, the first girlfriend he ever had. He cleared that thought from his head as he placed Joseph back into his crib.

Gently kissing his forehead, Adam left the room hoping that his son one day won't come to hate him.

* * *

_**Thanks for the reviews guys :D so Becky is his wife! I'm a Beckdam & Fadam shipper so. By the way, beckdam married in December and around the one year they set up the pregnancy .-. so I think the days are right, who knows P:  
Hehe :3  
Next chapter gets a little frisky. But please review, Gracias.**_


	3. Married Sex

Becky crawled into bed waiting for her husband. She was only wearing a tank-top and panties.

Smirking to herself, she played with her diamond wedding ring. She remembered the wedding but right now all she had on her mind was the wedding night.

Because of her religious views, her and Adam never had sex in their relationship until they finally wed. There was always a lot of sexual temptation. She had never admitted to anyone that around their freshman year of college they had started to fool around and pleasure each other without her losing her virginity. She knew that was a sin, but after 2 years of being together and with Adam's hormones raging from his t-shots she couldn't help herself.

That night of the wedding when they had finally made love kept running in her mind. He was so gentle, so loving, so passionate. That made the 6 year wait for sex worth it because there connection was made even stronger. Adam also didn't mind the fact that they waited, because he wanted to make love to her in a body he was completely comfortable in.

Just the thought of him touching her and of him being close to her made her aroused. She heard the door of the bedroom finally open.

"Hey there." Adam smiled at her.

"Hi." Becky replied, her eyes running up and down his body.

She really did miss him. They hadn't had sex for weeks because he always gets home late, she was tired, or Joseph was awake.

"Whatcha thinking about?" Adam raised an eyebrow at her before slipping off his shirt. Suddenly he realized that Fiona had marked him up from earlier before. Keeping his back facing the wall, he remained cool with his eyes still on her.

Becky's eyes ran right down to his chest as she slipped out of bed, walking towards him. Light scars were visible underneath his nipples from the chest surgery he before his freshman year in college. She bit her lip while looking further down at his abs.

"Just how much I miss you." Becky said rather seductively as she stood in front of her husband.

Adam grinned as he felt her hands run down his chest and abs. "I've missed you too..." He looked her in the eyes. Adam knew that look. It was the same look she had gave him the night of their wedding, and every single night she wanted to make love.

Becky ran her finger down his treasure trail and quickly went to unbuckle is belt. She soon felt his lips on hers.

Adam hungrily kissed her and he slipped off her tank-top, reviling a bare chest.

Becky slipped her hands into his jeans, grabbing a hold of his crotch. He wasn't that big in length, but she could tell he was getting pretty hard from her touch.

Groaning into the kiss, Adam led Becky to the bed and pushed her gently onto it, him climbing on top of her. His hands ran down her sides and he hooked his finger in her panties.

As he did so, she pulled off Adam's jeans with her free hand. Becky slipped her hands into his boxers after and touched his bare member.

Adam pulled away from the kiss to let out a moan. "Mmm, Becky." He muttered as his wife stroked him roughly as she grinned.

"I want you inside me, Adam." Becky whispered while his hands were pulling off her panties.

"I can tell, you're so wet." Adam smirked while running his finger between her legs over her sensitive area.

Becky moaned and quickly slipped off his boxers as she looked into his eyes.

Adam looked back into her pleading eyes as he replaced his finger with his hard member. "Goodness, baby. I missed you." He moaned as he continued to rub himself against her opening.

"Show me how much you missed me then." Becky groaned as he slipped inside her. She gripped on his shoulders as he thrust into her.

Even though Adam wasn't long in length, he knew how to use it properly.

He grabbed her legs and placed them on his shoulders as she ran her hands down his back. Adam roughly thrusted deep into her. Becky moaned and dug her nails into his back, Adam grateful so now he could claim that the marks were all created by her.

"I love you." Becky moaned loudly as she felt Adams finger graze her clit.

Adam smiled as he sped up his movements and left marks on his wife's neck. Becky didn't notice until after they had made love that he hadn't returned the I love you.

* * *

Thank you all again for the reviews (: i decided to go ahead and post this since i was already finished with it! But oh Snapppp beckdam sex. Hehe. the next chapter has fiona for all you fadam shippers! please review, and i shall post the next chapter soon. -johanna


	4. Telling A Friend

"Hey man." Eli Goldsworthy said as he sat across his best friend in the dot.

Adam was currently on break munching on his sandwich. He smiled a bit as he realized his friend was here. "What's up, bro?" Adam asked his green eyed friend as he offered him some fries.

Eli shrugged, grabbing some fries. "More like what's up with you. You sounded kind of upset this morning when you called." He raised his eyebrow as he looked at Adam.

Adam bit his lip. Only Drew knew what was going on between him and Fiona. "You know how Fiona has stuck around after she came to Carmen's birthday party, right?"

Carmen was Eli's one year old daughter. Fiona had arrived in the beginning of May since Eli had invited her to attend the birthday party. Eli nodded as he waited for him to continue. "It's the middle of the June and she's still here!"

"Well I'm kind of the reason why she's still here..." Adam continued, "We kind of reconnected and, um."

Eli stared at his friend in disbelief, he knew where this was heading. "Dude, did you guys like hook up?" He whispered.

Adam nodded. "We did and we still kinda are."

Eli smacked the side of his best friends head. "How in the hell can you be doing that? You're married! You have a kid! A family!" He was practically yelling and people were starting to stare. "A family, man, a family!"

"Ouch, damn. Calm yourself." Adam scolded getting upset and rubbing his head, readjusting his beanie.

Eli recollected himself and ate another fry. "How long?"

"A couple weeks. We got to know each other for a month while she was setting up her store. Then one day it just happened." Adam said rather quietly, fidgeting with fingers feeling somewhat uncomfortable talking about it out loud.

"Well I don't know, man. Why are you suddenly telling me?"

Adam leaned back on his chair and sighed, shaking his head. "I don't know, Eli. Last night me and Becky had, ya know, after weeks of not doing it and it felt different."

"How so?" Eli looked at him curiously, still wondering why his best friend was putting his whole marriage in jeopardy.

Adam looked back at his friend with a rather emotionless expression. "She said that she loved me and I didn't return it, when I always do."

Eli raised his eyebrows as he thought. "When you and Fiona get together, how's that feel?" He asked feeling like a therapist with all these questions.

A smile tugged at Adam's lips as he was thinking of him together in bed with the brunette. It always felt different when he was having sex with Fiona than Becky. With Becky, it was always mild, passionate sex, like any other couple would have but with time the spark during their love making has diminished. But with Fiona. His heart raced just hearing her name, he didn't know if it was just the sex that was making him feel this way or if it was something more.

Eli could tell by his friends expression that he was again lost in thought. "Dude. Snap out of it." He snapped his fingers in front of Adam's dazed face.

Adam snapped back into reality, and shrugged. "I really don't know." He muttered under his breath.

Eli shook his head and frowned. "You're stuck in quite a pickle, my friend."

Adam groaned as he rested his head on the window. "How about we call the princess?" Eli smirked as he pulled out his phone dialing Fiona.

"Dude, what the fuck?" Adam quickly tried to reach for the phone but it was too late.

Fiona was currently in her clothing store, _Fashionista_. It was her first store located in Toronto, two others in New York. The store had finished being built around the middle of May, it was opened around the end of that month. To her astonishment, _Fashionista_ was quite a hit in the city.

Looking around at all her clients as she sipped on her nonfat vanilla latte. She felt a vibration in her other hand, realizing someone was calling. "Well hello!" Fiona said with a pep in her voice.

"Hey there, doll face." Eli smirked as he spoke on the phone and set it up on speaker. "How are you?"

"I'm good, you?" Fiona questioned and Adam smiled as she spoke.

"I'm great actually. Just here with your little boy toy." Adam groaned as he rolled his eyes at Eli.

On the other end, Fiona started getting confused. What the hell was this boy talking about? "Goldsworthy, I don't have a boy toy."

"So what is Adam Torres to you then?" Eli asked cockily.

Fiona's eyes went wide as she walked into her office. "I don't know what you're talking about." She said sternly.

Adam sighed and spoke to the phone. "Hey, swee- I mean Fiona." He cleared his throat and Eli rolled his eyes.

"Adam?" Fiona was beyond confused as to why he would of told Eli. She knew Adam had told Drew but he swore he wasn't going to tell anyone else. Adam bit his lip and looked at his watch.

"I have to get going." He said to the phone as he stood up, flicked Eli on the forehead with his finger and left.

"Ouch." Eli muttered as he set the phone off speaker and continued speaking with Fiona. "Now give me the dets, girlfriend."

* * *

So there's more of a time set here. It's currently the middle of June so summertime. Anyways please review and I shall post another chapter if people still like it. more Fadam goodness :)


	5. Office Sex Part 1

A sudden knock was heard on her office door right after she had hung up on Eli.

In general, she was confused of the sudden desire for Adam to tell Eli their dirty secret. All Fiona gained from the conversation is that he didn't approve of what Adam was doing and that he hadn't expected her to be so inclined to continue. She shook her head, wondering how in the world she had ended up in this situation.

She walked towards the door then opened it. Upon seeing the guy that stood before her, she smiled wide.

Looking business causal in his khakis and button down, also sporting his signature beanie, Adam grinned from ear to ear. "Hey you." He pulled her into a hug after walking in and locking the door behind them.

"You're here early." Fiona replied as she wrapped her arms tightly around his waist while his were wrapped around her neck.

"I finished the fish animation I was working on earlier, so I got the rest of the day off." Adam responded while kissing the side of her head before pulling away. He looked at her and smiled. One simple glance from her could make him feel weightless and on cloud nine.

"That's great..." She answered as she went to sit on her chair then crossed her legs. "Um, Adam. Why'd you tell Eli about us?"

Adam sighed and shrugged as he pulled a chair next to her, setting it to face her. "Just I wanted him to know. Becky and I, we were intimate last night and, um..."

He cleared his throat feeling awkward and before he could continue she held her hand up, ordering him to stop. "You both are married, it's okay to have sex." She said frustratingly. She was on some terms jealous. Becky could have him whenever she wanted while she just wished she could be his.

"It was just different, is all. So I just talked to him about it." Adam kept his eyes on her and realized what she was feeling. "She's not as good as you." He smirked, changing the subject.

She had an eyebrow raised as she looked back at him. Before she could say anything, he had his lips on hers in a passionate kiss. Nonetheless, Fiona kissed back just as passionately; realizing how much she just loved the guy.

Adam pulled away slowly and grinned before kneeling in front of her. Fortunately she had a dress on so his further action would be easier. He rubbed her thighs and didn't take his eyes off hers.

"Adam..." She sighed lightly while running her fingers through his hair as he grabbed her hips, pulling her closer to the edge of the seat. "There's people outside the office." Fiona whispered as her lust surged.

"I don't care. I wanted to do this last night." He tugged down her panties and threw them on the ground. She instantly wrapped her legs around his neck as he pulled the short dress up and leaned forward to lick her slowly.

The wetness drove him insane and caused him to get aroused. He groaned as the fabric of his khakis were containing his hardness.

Fiona bit her lip, holding in a loud moan as Adam sped up his tongue movements. As she was about to tell Adam to speed up there was a knock on the door.

"Fiona Coyne, your Prince Charming has arrived." The male voice was heard on the other side of the door.

Adam pulled away in frustration as Fiona sighed and rubbed her thighs together. "Hide under the desk, your boner is evident."She grinned and looked at his crotch area as he balled up underneath the desk.

"Who is that Prince Charming?" Adam whispered in curiosity wondering who's replacing his role as prince. Fiona didn't respond as she adjusted her dress, still wearing nothing below.

She sighed, wanting to have the finished the task at hand. Rubbing her legs together once more, she opened the door already knowing who was the guy waiting on the other side.


	6. Office Sex Part 2

"Aren't you happy to see me?" The guy grinned as he glazed over Fiona's outfit with his eyes.

"You caught me at a bad time, Leo." She sighed frustrated.

Leo Abruzzo was an old friend of Fiona that she had run into at a club a couple weeks back. She had gone out with Holly J in the search of fun and celebration of the opening of her store. Throughout the night, Leo wouldn't take his eyes off her. After a couple hours, he had finally approached her and had convinced her to go to his house. They had meaningless sex and Fiona had left in the early morning.

Ever since, Leo has texted her and called wanting to go on an official date but Fiona has had no interest. He still hasn't backed off and once and a while comes into her store to greet her.

"Well I just wanted to come say hello and invite you to a beach party." He smirked, knowing the beach was one of her favorite places.

Underneath the desk, Adam rolled his eyes knowing Fiona was uninterested in the matter.

"When is it?" Fiona raised an eyebrow and leaned against the door frame, not letting Leo pass through. "And could I take a friend?"

"It's Saturday night, and hell yes. Bring as many people as you'd like" Leo nodded. Finally she had agreed to something, and hopefully he'd get lucky again!

"Text me the time and exact location, and I'll be there." She forced a smile and waved goodbye as she pushed him out the door.

"See you then, beautiful!" He pumped his fist in the air and walked off.

Locking the door, Fiona went to sit on her chair again as Adam crawled out of under the desk. "Okay, who was that guy?" Adam asked as he kneeled in front of her again. "And why'd you agree to the party?"

Fiona shook her head. "This guy I met at a club," she shrugged as she sat at the edge of the chair again. "So Becky, Eli, Drew and Clare could attend with them seeing us act just as friends." She moved her hand downwards to unbuckle Adam's belt and to unzip his pants.

"So I have to see you in a bikini and watch that guy crave your attention all night?" He frowned as he looked into her eyes.

Fiona looked smug and rose a brow, "Jealous much?" She unbuttoned a couple buttons on his shirt and ran her hand down his smooth chest. "You have me now, don't you?"

She smirked as Adam lifted her dress up again and shrugged. "Fine."

Fiona giggled and moved her hand down again to stroke him underneath his boxers before moving off the chair. "Sit." She demanded.

Adam looked at her curiously as he sat on the chair. "I just don't want him touching you..." He said honestly as he kept eye contact with her. He knew it was a double standard but he wanted to be the only one touching her and kissing her.

Fiona smirked and pulled his erection out of his boxers while whispering, "I can do what I want. We aren't married." She teased.

He rolled his eyes in response and bit his lip, holding in a groan from feeling her hand on his hardness. Adam slipped off his wedding ring and grabbed Fiona's left hand. Gently he placed the ring over her ring finger, whispering back "Not yet, anyways."

Adam knew saying that out loud was a risk. Fiona's reaction was to simply smile and cup his face as she straddled his lap. Grinding his erection she moaned and looked into his eyes.

"Go slow, I want this to last..." Adam moaned as he slipped inside her. Fiona nodded as she bit her lip and rode him slowly.

Something was different from this sex than the other before. Adam wanted to claim Fiona as his and he did in the only way possibly, which was making love to her in a sense. He pumped deep into her and moaned, never taking eye contact off her.

Fiona rested her forehead against Adam's and moaned loudly from the ecstasy running through her. She ran his fingers through his hair and smiled, noticing a look in Adam's eyes she had never seen before. His eyes were focused on hers and contained so much love for the girl he was making love to.

He was just too afraid to say it. Their soft moans filled the room as they tried hard to contain themselves because of the people outside her office.

As they climaxed together after a while, he realized something.

All he wanted was to make Fiona his because others wanted to make her theirs as well. Now that he had realized it, he wanted Fiona all for himself and nothing would stop him.

* * *

Totes disappeared for a long time. Sorry. But if you still want to read, please review so I know whether to update or not. I have written the continuing five chapters already. Beach party will be the next chapter, along with more leo & adam tension :3 -peace, Johanna.


	7. The Party Part 1

Adam lifted his white shades up with his free hand, placing them on the top of his head. With the other hand he held the hand of his wife. She smiled looking around the beach house and squealed in enjoyment. "I've never been to a beach party before!"

He chuckled and shrugged. "Neither have I. We'll see how it goes." Adam smiled shyly at her.

"It's so sunny out, and it's 7 pm." Eli groaned. "It's horribly hot here."

Adam laughed. "Maybe if you had wore a shirt that wasn't the color black, along with different trunks it'd be different. Don't cha think?"

Clare laughed lightly while she stood besides Eli. "Come on! Enjoy this, it'll get dark out and Fiona told me the beach house has various rooms." She grinned and reached for Eli's hand.

Becky giggled in amusement as the gang approached the house. "I wonder if Fiona's here yet." She questioned.

Eli glanced at Adam, who was poker face throughout the question.

Once inside, they saw a brunette approaching with a tan guy having his arm draped around her shoulders. "Fiona!" Clare said in a preppy tone. She then glanced at the guy besides her. "And this is?"

"This is Leo. And this is his magnificent beach house." Fiona smiled slightly and looked around at the four in the group.

Leo shook hands politely with everyone while everyone in the group said their name. Once it came to Adam, Leo couldn't help but sense something about him.

Adam shook his hand roughly and plastered a fake smile on his face. From the instance he heard his voice, Adam was already bothered.

"Leo." He himself stated his name.

Adam cleared his throat and said sternly, "I'm Adam."

Having her eyes on them both, Fiona knew she had to drag Leo elsewhere.

After Fiona and Becky hugged, since a month had gone by of not seeing each other, all departed in different directions. Leo with Fiona, and the other four on the porch.

Eli and Clare walked outside towards where the bonfire was being made. Both had beers in hand, along with many more drunk young adults around them. Becky approached them after Adam had gone back inside.

"Did you both notice how Adam was acting with that guy?" Becky questioned them as she glanced at her husband, still indoors.

Eli nibbled his bottom lip, ignoring the question. "I did notice he was a bit stiff." Clare replied then shrugged. "He's just a bit over protective of Fiona. Always has been."

Becky nodded, trying to ignore the paranoia in the back of her head.

Adam was grabbing himself a beer inside when Eli went over and approached him. "Hey dude." Eli patted his best friends shoulder. "How you hanging in there?"

Glancing around, Adam sighed and shrugged. He saw Fiona dancing on the dance floor with Leo, a drink in hand while Leo had his arm around her. Both were laughing and enjoying themselves.

"I'm fine, dude. She's single not mine." He muttered in response, taking a sip of his beer.

"Becky noticed you were acting weird, grasshopper." Eli also had his eyes on Fiona then looked back at his friend.

Adam groaned in frustration and sipped his beer. "I kept a good poker face but that guy came in when me and Fi were hanging out in her office."

Eli had his eyebrows raised, "but he didn't recognize you now?"

"Nah, I hid under the desk." Adam answered causally.

Eli smirked, knowing they were probably up to something when he interrupted. "That guy has not left her side since." Throughout the whole night, Leo had been besides Fiona introducing her to friends and friends of friends.

This annoyed Adam to no end. All he wanted was to grab Fiona's hand and sit on the beach with her. He felt guilty as well because his wife was outside alone. "I don't care, man. She can do what she wants." He walked away, taking a water bottle in his free hand.

Fiona saw Adam and Eli walk outdoors heading to their wives. She sipped the drink again. She felt bad for ignoring Adam the whole night, but she couldn't make it obvious. Right now, all she wanted was some fun with no drama involved.

Leo smirked, keeping his eyes on her. He wrapped his arm around her tighter and kissed her neck gently. "Wanna head back to a room?" He whispered in her ear.

Fiona turned to him and shook her head, not planning to go far with him. "I'll be back." Leo nodded and hid his disappointment.

She walked outside and poked Adam's side, who was watching the sunset with Becky outside. Adam turned his head and saw her walk away.

Curiosity getting the best of him, he spoke to Becky, "Hey, do you mind if I hang out with Fiona for a bit?"

Becky looked at him and shook her head. "It's fine, hubby." She pecked his lips and he smiled in return.

This is when he felt guilty. Six years of a relationship and two years of marriage down the drain because of one girl he couldn't keep his eyes off.

"Thank you, angel. I'll be right back." Adam walked off and left his bride to enjoy the sunset, alone.

* * *

Well... Well... Well... How is it so far?  
Review please :) Fadam next chapter  
-peace, Johanna


	8. The Party Part 2

Adam followed Fiona into the beach house again. Fiona let out a small laugh, knowing she was being followed. He saw her walk into a room afterwards.

Waiting outside the room a bit to not act suspicious, he later opened the door and walked in quickly.

He smiled and locked the door behind him. Once he turned around, he saw Fiona sitting Indian style on the bed, sipping her beer.

"Hello, handsome." Fiona smiled and ran her eyes up and down his body. Adam had taken off his shirt after a couple hours and had it in his trunks pocket.

"Leo let you have some alone time?" He smirked and sat across from her, copying her style of sitting.

Fiona laughed softly and shook her head, "He introduced me to everyone! It was horrible." She rubbed her temple.

Laughing, Adam reached for her hand and kissed the back of it gently, "This party has been fun though. And seeing you in a bikini has been a plus." He smirked as Fiona scooted a bit closer to him.

"You don't look so bad either..." She ran her hand down his chest after he had let go off it. "Quite sexy." Fiona ran her hand all the way down to his treasure trail and traced it lightly.

Adam smiled and got goosebumps feeling her hands on him. "Don't sleep with Leo?" He spat out, his insecurity of losing her was out in the open.

Fiona raised her eyebrows, not expecting that from him. "You can have sex with me all day then head home to Becky but I can't sleep with Leo?" She teased.

Adam frowned and sipped his beer while shrugging. "Never mind, it's none of my business." He felt her hand graze his trail again and he couldn't help but smile.

"Don't worry, he already asked I said no." She smiled slightly. "Are you gonna party all night with me?"

Adam chuckled and shrugged. "I'll see. Becky might leave soon with Clare because of Joseph and Carmen."

"Go-" Fiona was interrupted by a knock on the door. "Who can that be?" She stood off the bed and placed the beer on the nightstand.

"It's me." Becky's gentle voice was heard on the door. "Is Adam in there?"

Fiona frowned but quickly covered it with a smile as she opened the door, "Yeah, Adam's in here." She stepped aside and let Becky walk in.

"Hey angel." Adam smiled and stood up quickly. "Are you leaving now with Clare?" He questioned as Becky wrapped her arms around his waist.

Fiona looked away, pretending to be interested on the label of the beer bottle as the married couple talked behind her.

Becky nodded. "Eli is leaving as well. He's not the party type." They both let out a small laugh then she pecked his lips. "Have fun, okay? Just not too much fun."

Adam laughed and shrugged, "Don't worry. I only have eyes for you." He smiled, internally wanting to smack himself for all the lying.

They said their goodbyes and shared their finally kisses. Becky waved goodbye to Fiona as well before walking out of the room.

Fiona laughed and locked the door. "I only have eyes for you." She mocked Adam's deep voice.

"Very funny." Adam narrowed his eyes and sat on the edge of the bed while running his free hand through his hair.

Fiona crawled on the bed and wrapped her arms around his neck then proceeded to rub his chest lightly. "Don't feel bad, we can end this if you want." She said lightly, hoping he wouldn't.

He shook his head in response, "I don't want to end it. I want you." He glanced back at her and sipped his beer. "I like you, Fiona." Adam whispered while his eyes never parted from hers.

She couldn't help but smile sensing the sincerity in his voice. She traced circles lightly on his chest and kissed his nose. "Lets go dance. Then spend the night with me..."

Adam smiled, "We'll see." He kissed her gently then stood up after pulling away. "Lets go dance though. The night is young."

Both walked out of the room onto the dance floor and grabbed some beers. In their own little world, they didn't notice someone's eyes on them from a distance.

* * *

Review please :0 party continues next chapter. (Honestly the party extends for four chapters, or so)  
-peace, Johanna


	9. The Party Part 3

Adam and Fiona laughed while listening to someone as they described a story that had occurred to them on New Years.

They were gathered around the bonfire and Leo sat on one side of Fiona, while Adam sat on the other. Many had left the party or were paired off in rooms, minding their own business.

Fiona wore Adam's shirt as it's gotten chiller through the night and had Adam's shades on her head. He looked at her, just admiring her face and how it looked in the dim light. She was laughing with everyone else and looked back at Adam.

Leo easily wrapped his arm around Fiona's shoulders. She stiffed up a bit and looked away from Adam as she relaxed. She had no feelings for the poor guy, but secretly she liked the extra attention Adam was giving her. His over protectiveness was attracting her to him more and he wasn't tearing his eyes from her.

"Lets go." Leo muttered and stood up, pulling Fiona's hand to drag her along with him. Adam watched from where he sat as his other lover walked off with the Italian man.

He narrowed his eyes as he watched Leo disappear into the house with Fiona. Not being able to contain his jealousy he went instead to grab another beer. He noticed them disappear into the room Fiona and him had been in earlier.

Adam frowned and walked out the house to the beach shore. He stuffed his hand into the pocket of his trunks and drank the beer slowly.

Internally he was lost. He had no idea what he was doing. Being married and having a son led to a future being set, but then came Fiona Coyne and turned his world upside down.

Adam didn't want to lose Fiona or his family, but something about Fiona always brought him back to her. In all honesty, if he could go back to college he wouldn't have proposed to Becky then.

He had no idea he would run into Fiona Coyne again. And his feelings for her were undeniable but never really showed them, covering it with sex. But tonight he had been more obvious with his jealousy taking over.

His thoughts consumed him as he heard the laughter of everyone behind him mixed with the waves. What irritated him was that Fiona was with Leo. He had no idea what they were doing but it was bothering him beyond belief.

::

Inside the house, Leo pushed Fiona gently onto the bed and climbed on top of her, Fiona giggled and looked up at him. She didn't know whether it was the alcohol or not.

"Finally, we're in this position again." He chuckled and started to reach for the t-shirt she was wearing.

Suddenly Fiona was hit with realization that Leo wanted to have sex. She pushed his chest gently and started to sit up after he'd removed the shirt, "I can't. I don't want to."

Leo frowned, again being turned down. "How come, beautiful? We had fun the last time."

"We were both wasted and in need then. Please get off me." Fiona whispered silently. Leo was bigger than her but the same size as Adam, though a bit more muscular. And what she had said had been true.

Before Adam and her were physically involved, she felt extremely lonely. She had arrived in Toronto just to attend her best friend's daughter's birthday. The party fell at a good time, being she had already bought a building in order to expand her business. When she was at the birthday party, she noticed everyone had wedding fingers or had a child.

For her, the closest she had ever gotten to marriage was an ex girlfriend, Imogen Moreno. They had dated throughout their senior year in high school and college. Unfortunately, they had broken up as they both grew up and wanted to try new things. At the party she saw Adam, and couldn't help but feel something in the way he looked back at her.

A week before Adam and her hooked up, she had gone to a club herself in search of something to fill that void for the night. That's were Leo came in.

He pinned her hands down which brought her back to what was happening and shook his head, "Why not just kiss for a bit then?" He grinned and leaned down to capture her lips in a kiss.

They continued kissing for a while before she pulled her head away. "Stop please. Get off of me." He sighed and nodded, moving his body off her.

"Get Adam." She tried catching her breathe as he muttered okay and walked away.

Adam was sitting down on the sand as he heard someone approaching. He turned around wishing it was Fiona but slightly frowned realizing it was the Italian frat guy.

"Oh hey, Theo?" Adam smirked to himself.

"Leo, nice try." He rose an eyebrow, still not getting a good feeling from him. "Fiona wants you to meet her inside."

Adam nodded and stood up. He started walking then felt a hand grab his forearm.

"You're married right? With the blonde girl, um, Becky was it?" Leo asked curiously.

"Uh, yeah. Dated for 6 years and married for 2." Adam smiled, thinking of his son Joseph. "And we have a baby."

"Well, congratulations."

Adam raised an eyebrow and thanked him before walking inside to meet his princess.

* * *

Party continues...  
-peace, Johanna


	10. Room Service Part 1

Fiona laid on the bed waiting for Adam to approach. She messed with her hands a bit distraught with what had just happened with Leo. She had never thought he would be the one to push it that far. But she doesn't blame him. The alcohol mixed with the fact she hadn't hesitated to follow him must of given him hope.

A knock was heard and Fiona looked up at Adam as he had walked in.

"You and Leo have a nice time?" Adam commented with a rather serious tone as he realized the shirt she was wearing was off along with the shades.

Fiona looked at him for a while. She hadnt known Adam was bothered that much by Leo. Adam looked again at Fiona and realized she looked at bit distracted, "Are you okay? Did he hurt you?"

He immediately went to her side on the and scanned her body. Fiona shook her head and pulled him close, "He had my hands pinned and wanted to do it but I said no and told him to get you."

"I'm gonna go hit him. I'll be right back." Adam muttered and stood up but instantly he felt a hand tug on the bottom of his trunks.

"Don't. I'm not hurt." Fiona said gently, knowing she could calm him down. "Just come here."

He crawled back into bed and leaned his back against the headboard. "I don't like him. He just wants your body." Adam frowned and realized how ridiculous that sounded, considering how their relationship was.

Fiona tried to control her laughter and shook her head as it escaped, "Then what exactly do you want from me?" She responded quickly, referring to the various times they have sex weekly.

He rose a brow as she sat up to lean on the headboard as well, "Eh, just your body as well but I'm better looking than that guy." He chuckled and rubbed her knee gently.

"Hm, maybe. Maybe not." She teased and kissed his cheek. She ran her hand up and down the middle of his chest, and felt something. "Is that chest hair, Mr. Torres?" Fiona raised an eyebrow.

Chuckling, Adam nodded while he looked at his chest. "It's starting to grow there a bit. What? Is it bad?"

"Nah. It's nice. And very manly." Fiona smiled and moved to straddle his lap. "So are you staying the night with me? Or will Becky suspect something?"

"I'll call and see." He pecked her lips and found his cell phone that he had placed in the nightstand drawer. Adam clicked on the dial number "2."

After speaking on the phone, Adam felt Fiona's hands gently tracing the scars on his back as he had moved to the edge of the bed while he called, "What she say?"

"She said yes. She wants me to sleep by myself in a room." He lightly laughed and turned around to lay his back against the headboard once more. He couldn't believe how easily he could stay with Fiona. Becky didn't seem to suspect anything.

They looked into each others eyes as Fiona continued to rub his chest. "Don't go back to New York?" Adam whispered to her.

She sighed. She had forgotten she was slated to head back to after Joseph's first birthday party. The business in New York had been gaining more profit and needed their manager back to help control the demand.

"I was thinking about getting a co-manager. So she, or he, could help me with the New York business while I stay here." Fiona responded. She didn't know whether or not she would do that, seeing as if all she was doing in Toronto was waiting for an already married man. This was holding her back in more ways than one.

Adam smiled and traced hearts up her thigh slowly, "Really? I'd like that." He stated genuinely.

Fiona smiled and reached behind her back to untie her bikini top. Smirking she threw it to the ground. "Lets get ready for bed."

Adam restrained himself from licking his lips and got up quickly to lock the door. Before he got into bed, Fiona was standing in front of him and placed her hands on his hips. "I like that I can see all of you now. Even our first time together you wouldn't take the shirt off." She laughed lightly as she ran her nails up his sides gently.

He chuckled and shrugged, "I felt a bit self conscious with the light scaring." Adam stated as he felt her fingers brush the very dim scar beneath his nipples. After the chest surgery, the scarring was very evident. Even with Becky he had been a bit held back to show his chest off until a month after the bandaging was removed.

"It holds a story." Fiona smiled smally while looking into his eyes. Adam quickly grimaced since his lovely wife had said the same upon seeing the scars for the first time.

He smiled and nodded, "At least it's not that noticeable!"

"You're comfortable with yourself." She grinned and ran a hand down the front of his trunks. "Lets take a late night shower, shall we?" Fiona asked as she hooked a couple fingers in the front of his trunks and pulled him to the shower located in the room.

* * *

Lets talk about sex baby. Lets talk about you and me. Hehe, shower sex next. Along with nosey Leo. Please review 3  
-Peace, Johanna


	11. Room Service Part 2

This is where rated M is necessarily needed. RATED M.

* * *

They undressed each other after meaningless chatter of the past and headed for the bathroom that was located in their room.

Adam adjusted the temperature of the water as Fiona looked him up and down from behind. This was the first time they were doing this.

"Come here." Adam stretched his hand out for Fiona and pulled her in the shower with him. "Nice and small shower for closer proximity." He chuckled and wrapped his arms around Fiona's waist.

"I like this, Adam. Not the whole secret sex relationship thing but this. Us. Being so open and close and talking to each other." Fiona told him gently as she rubbed the back of his neck.

"So you don't like the sex?" He joked and pulled her closer. "But in all seriousness I like it too. You're my best friend and lover."

"Mmm, lover. I like the sound of that." Fiona grinned and looked into his eyes.

There was silence between them after that. Only the sounds of the water hitting the tub and their breathing was heard. After shampooing and soaping up, Fiona kissed Adam with passion and desire.

Adam kissed back intently, wanting more. He pulled his lips away and catched his breath, "Can I mark you as mine? Please?" He asked and ran his finger down her neck.

Fiona raised her eyebrows and smiled upon hearing the word "mine." He wanted her as his but didn't have the courage to say that directly. "Mark me up and don't let Leo get near me."

She turned around to turn off the water and her lust quickly rose when she turned around to find Adam completely erected. His hand was wrapped around his member, pumping up and down.

He looked down and shrugged then looked back up at her. He bit his lip as Fiona walked towards him. Adam felt her warm hand squeeze his erection tightly as she smirked at him, "I never get tired of this." She whispered as she moved her other hand to rub his ball sack. He tilted his head back slightly and let out a groan. Feeling her hands on him always drove him crazy.

Before pushing her against the shower wall gently, Adam kissed her neck then lightly sucked a certain spot. Fiona could feel his erection pressed against her second pair of lips. She had her hands on the tiled walls as she felt his warmth against hers and all she wanted was him to be inside her. "Adam, fuck me and mark me already."

He groaned when he heard Fiona talk to him in that way. Adam bit down on her neck, leaving a mark to be seen by the world. As Fiona wrapped a leg around his waist, he lined himself up to her opening and pushed himself deep into her.

She groaned feeling him enter her all at once, gripping one of his shoulders and the other hand touching his ass; as if trying to push him in deeper. "Adam!" She yelped as he started thrusting roughly and deep into her.

Adam left a couple more hickeys on her neck and moaned against it as he felt her clenching around him. She digged her nails into his shoulder and moaned his name once more as she hit her climax.

He grinned and resisted cumming inside her by pulling out slowly, he wanted the night to last long. Fiona was catching her breathe as she felt him lift her other leg to wrap it around his waist. "I'm not done with you." Adam whispered, lust evident in his voice.

She could still feel his hard erection on her as he carried her out the shower and laid her on the bed, him on top.

"What's gotten into you?" Fiona whispered and smirked as she spread her legs and grabbed onto his sides.

Adam smiled slightly and balanced himself with his arms then started rubbing himself against her clit. He moaned as did she then muttered the word "love" before kissing her passionately.

He penetrated her opening gently and moved slowly at first. Adam did this for a couple seconds, then pulled away.

Fiona looked at him with urgency. "Adam, come on." She muttered with frustration. She wanted to feel him explode inside her already.

Adam smirked before shifting his body down. He quickly attacked her down below with his tongue, running it up and down. Fiona yelped and wrapped her legs around his neck. She then felt his tongue penetrate her second entrance, something she hadn't felt before. At the same time, she felt two fingers being curled into her, hitting her sweet spot. Again, she moaned his name. The feel of his tongue and fingers inside her, as his other hand groped her boob was too much to bear. Fiona hit another orgasm.

Her eyes closed as her head was tilted back. She felt Adam suck her juices clean as she was trying to recover. Unwrapping her legs from his neck, Adam moved up and kissed her jaw gently as she caught her breathe. "We aren't done." Fiona breathed heavily as her grey blue eyes opened to find his baby blue ones.

"You seem exhausted..." Adam stroked her hair. He had a major hard on and Fiona could feel it against her thigh. "I want to be inside you again, but it's okay." He admitted.

Fiona shook her head. Feeling his tongue on her other entrance had made her curious, "I want to feel you inside me, but somewhere else." She bit her lip.

She tiredly sat up and leaned her back against the headboard, moving the pillows away. Adam looked down at her and noticed the lust in her eyes. "I love you." He said to her. It was now out there in the open.

The smile on her face was wide as she wrapped her arms around his neck to pull him in for a steamy kiss. At the same time, Adam aligned himself for her unpenetrated entrance. He put the tip in and went deep inside her slowly, not wanting to tear her.

Adam felt how tight she was and he tried hard not to cum instantly. He started with shallow trusts as they kissed softly and sweetly. Moans escaped both their mouths. After a couple minutes, Adam couldn't control himself anymore. He started to pound into her at a rapid pace. "Fuck, Fiona." Adam mumbled against her lips as his climax was fast approaching.

The bed shook in anticipation and at the rapid pace they were moving against each other. The tightness of the virgin hole was so much for Adam to handle, and Fiona as well. This was new to her and it felt amazing to her as he went in deeper by the position they were in.

Fiona scratched his back in the form of a heart, starting from the same spot on his back then curving outwards and back in. "A-Adam." She screamed in pleasure as she had her g-spot hit repeatedly again and again. A third orgasm was reached right after Adam came deep inside her.

"Damn." Fiona groaned and caught her breathe after a while. "That was really fucking good."

Adam chuckled and moved off her slowly to lay beside her, completely exhausted. He then felt Fiona's legs intertwining with his as her lips were on his.

They kissed gently while their bodies were entwined and forgot about their outside obstacles.

* * *

Hehe smut. Leo next chapter.  
-peace, Johanna


	12. Too Loud for Your Own Good

When the bonfire crowd had dispersed, Leo went inside with a short haired blonde. They had flirted after he had left Fiona because of her preference of Adam.

The blonde, named Cindy, went into an empty room as Leo grabbed them some beers. As he carried the beers to the room, he heard someone call out Fiona's name.

It sounded like a moan.

_Damn it, who got in bed with her?_ He asked to himself. All night he had been perusing her, and it had led to nothing. Simple flirtation, kindness, and even trying to get her tipsy hadn't led to any sex with the gorgeous girl.

Unfortunately he had gotten too pushy and pinned down the girls hands. He wish he hadn't done that because it even made his chances to be with her even slimmer. Then afterwards, she had asked for Adam!

"A-Adam." He had gotten closer to the door and placed his ear on it. That was Fiona, he thought to himself.

"Holy Fuck." He whispered really quietly.

Adam was married with the girl he had came with early. And now he was currently in bed with Fiona Coyne.

He was pretty sure that he saw his blonde wife leave with Adam's other friends. He knew it was none of his business, but overall he didn't care. Adam was cheating on his wife and sleeping with the girl he wanted for himself.

"Leoooooo!" He heard coming from the room Cindy was in.

Leo decided to return to the room later after pleasuring the girl waiting for him.

A couple hours later after moderate sex, Leo got up out of bed; taking his phone with him.

Walking out of the room, he walked quietly to the kitchen and found the key that unlocked all the doors. Scanning outside, he realized many had fallen asleep on the beach.

It being 3 am, he expected nothing else. His party had been a hit! Smirking, he headed back to the room where the ruckus was heard hours earlier.

Placing his ear on the door, he heard nothing but a light snoring. Looking down at the bottom of the door, he noticed the light shinning from inside the room. Leo unlocked the door and opened it very slowly.

On the bed was just what he had expected; Fiona and Adam were deep asleep and in seriously cuddling mode with their legs intertwined and Adam basically spooning Fiona.

He smirked and took a couple pictures of them on his phone, fortunate for the lights still being on in the room.

Fiona stirred a bit in bed and Leo froze, trying to control his breathing. She tugged on the cover a bit and moved further into Adam's embrace.

As soon as it was safe, he walked out the room quickly and shut the door. He went back to the kitchen, putting away the key.

Walking back to the room where his one night stand was sleeping, he went through the photos and smirked to himself.

This Adam guy was going to be in a hell lot of trouble.

* * *

Hehe ain't Leo just great? it's a short chapter so i shall post the next one soon.  
Please review :3  
-peace, Johanna.


	13. The Request

During his lunch break, Adam decided to stay in the building and just grab a sandwich from the indoor deli.

Work had been hectic all morning because he had gained a new assignment to create the Central Park located in New York, all by himself with a deadline; tonight.

He unwrapped his roast beef sandwich after he sat down at a table outside. He reached for his phone in his pocket and smiled instantly from seeing his screensaver of Joseph.

Oddly, there was a notification for a friend request from a guy named 'Leo Abruzzo'

_What does he want?_ Adam thought to himself.

He opened up the Facerange app while taking a bite of his sandwich. Adam raised an eyebrow upon opening the message.

'Hey dude. We should talk. Open the picture :)' the message said. Adam clicked on the picture and nearly choked on the sandwich.

He coughed catching his breathe and couldn't talk his eyes off the picture. It was of him and Fiona in bed together, the fact that they were undressed was clearly obvious.

Quickly he accepted the request and went on the profile. Luckily his number was visible and he instantly called him.

He tapped his fingers on the table and took a sip of his drink, while looking around to make sure no one would hear the conversation.

"This is Leo." The voice on the other end said. Adam cleared his throat and responded with a serious tone.

"How in the hell did you get that picture?"

Leo smirked on the other end. He had the day off and was cleaning the beach house. "Lets just say you both were loud. I got curious, unlocked the door, and I took the picture."

Adam's eyes narrowed and he wished he could punch the guy. "What do you want, dude? You're putting my marriage in jeopardy. Delete it now."

Leo laughed and shook his head. "Your marriage is already in jeopardy." He grinned and looked around the house. "I need you to back off Fiona."

"You're willing to go this low just to sleep with Fiona?" Adam threw the sandwich away and in a calming tone responded, "Fiona's mine. And it's pretty obvious she rather have me then you."

Leo scoffed. "You're married, dude. What are you planning to do? Hold Fiona back the rest of her life because she's going to be standing around waiting for you? Open your eyes, cheater. You can't have her even if you wanted her."

Adam hung up after a couple seconds of silence. He went into a bathroom and started breathing heavily. The last thing Leo said had gotten to him.

_Hold Fiona back._

_Open your eyes, cheater._

_You can't have her even if you wanted her._

His hands gripped the edge of the sink trying to control his anger.

Adam had realized it before but had pushed it in the back of his head. All he was doing was hurting the girl he had loved for eight years because of Fiona. Not only was he holding Fiona back, but Becky was getting hurt in the process.

He wanted everything back to normal and how it was before but something wasn't right with Becky and him. That's why it had led to his desire for Fiona.

Unfortunately in the process, he had gained feelings for her and it was obvious she had too. On Saturday night, he even confessed to loving her in the heat of the moment.

Then Sunday morning when they awoke, they had passionate, loving sex with the continuous kissing involved. Afterwards, he had wanted to stay the rest of the day with her at her condo but opted not to for the better.

And not only did he leave various marks on her, she left scratches all over his back. If Becky were to see them he'd be a dead man.

Leo had opened his eyes but he still texted Fiona, sending a simple "I miss you."

Heading back to his desk, he ran his fingers through his tousled hair wondering what the hell he was going to do.

* * *

Hohohoo Adam is rethinking Woah  
Please review.  
-peace, Johanna


	14. What I Want

Fiona sat on her couch and let out a small sigh.

It was the Thursday before Joseph's first birthday party. Almost two weeks had gone by since the beach house party and she realized Adam had been around less. She didn't know whether it was because of the birthday planning or something else.

That weekend they had spent two weeks ago was perfect to her, and Adam had also thought so. They had explored each other in a new way, and she loved it. But now, she hadn't seen him since last week and texts had been sent less and less.

All this time alone, she only had one person around; Leo. Because of that, he had gotten to know her better and he seemed like a decent guy. Him, being a psychology major, made conversation with him twice as interesting. Not only that, but she made her question her future.

She at 26 years old, had a career intact but was missing something; she wanted to be married and have kids. She wanted a happy ending but it was near impossible because the guy she was waiting for had already experienced that at 24.

Fiona did not know about the picture Leo had of her and Adam, but Leo was still capable of making her think of what she was doing. Not only for himself, but for her. At 25, Leo also wanted to get married soon by the age of 30 and hopefully have children by then.

She leaned her head back and looked at the ceiling. Adam was great and she loved him, but it wasn't enough. A knock was heard on the door, and she stood up to go answer it. "I brought dinner." The Italian said as she saw her. They smiled at each other as he walked in and closed the door behind him.

"You alright?" He noticed some hesitation from her.

What she did next was rather impulsive but she no longer cared, she wanted a happy ending already and Adam wouldn't give that to her. Plus she just wanted to feel needed and loved.

She grabbed the dinner and set it on the couch before grabbing Leo by his neck, pulling him in for a passionate kiss. Eagerly, Leo kissed back. He hadnt been expecting that. Maybe Adam had stopped seeing her.

After a while of kissing, Fiona reached for the buttons on his shirt as she pulled away. "Lets go straight to dessert." She said seductively as she tugged him by his belt buckle to her room.

They disappeared into the room, Leo contained with pride and Fiona with hope.

::

After Leo left around 10 pm, she heard another knock on the door. She wondered who it was and went to answer it after changing into a tank top and short shorts.

"Hello..." She said gently and smiled smally upon seeing Adam on the other side of the door. "Um, what are you doing here so late?"

"Not happy to see me?"Adam raised an eyebrow and asked jokingly. He shrugged, "Can I come in?"

Fiona nodded and closed the door after he had walked in. She could sense something was on his mind and followed him to the couch. He frowned and leaned forward holding his head with his hands.

"What's wrong, Adam?" Fiona asked softly and rubbed his back gently.

Adam bit his lip and looked at her sadly, "I don't know what I'm doing anymore. I'm sorry I haven't exactly been talking to you and I honestly just feel like a terrible person overall for this. All of this."

She stayed still, stunned. She hadn't expected that to come out of his mouth.

When she was about to say something, he spoke up again. "I've been working later than usual. Becky's stressing over this birthday party, which I don't understand because it's just his first birthday. And I don't know who to tell this to. Clare doesn't know about any of this, Eli isn't having it. Drew's busy. But either way I want to talk to you because you're my best friend. I don't want to lose you."

Muttering the last part softly. Fiona spoke up and ran her fingers through his hair gently, "We can't keep doing this, Adam. It's killing you on the inside."

Adam looked a bit teary eyed, he had finally reached his breaking point. "But I love you." He whispered, looking into her eyes.

There it was in again; the words that terrified him because it confirmed his feelings for her. "Everything seemed perfect, but then you came along. You were what I've been missing."

Her heart skipped a beat and she leaned in to kiss him lovingly. As if trying to calm him down with expressing the love she contained for him. "We'll figure this out tomorrow. Stay the night with me, and we'll figure this out." She whispered after she pulled away.

Adam nodded and leaned in again to kiss her gently. After pulling away he whispered, "I love you." Fiona smiled and ran her finger along his jaw.

She wanted nothing but for her guy to be happy.

* * *

Ooh snap. Looks like Fadam isn't gonna end well...or will it o:  
hehe and i posted three chapters in one day for y'all. also i have finished the story already. all the chapters are on my phone and i have started a sequel... maybe...

-peace, Johanna


	15. Secrets

The whole night all they did was talk about themselves. Around 9am, Adam started stirring in bed and woke up from the sunlight beaming on his face. He looked around, finding the room to not be his and Becky's.

Realization hit him when he found Fiona in his arms. He felt weightless and smiled. He ran his hand down her arm gently and just admired her features. The way her curls were somewhat messy, how she had a light fade of red on her cheeks, and how her mouth was slightly open as she breathed.

Adam suddenly heard a vibration on the nightstand. _Shit, I didn't call Becky._

Moving away from Fiona he reached for the phone and saw 12 texts and 5 phone calls from his wife. He decided to reply to a text, stating how he stayed in the office and fell asleep working on an animation.

As he set the phone down, he felt movement on the bed and noticed Fiona rubbing her eye. "Adam?" She mumbled tiredly as he wrapped his arms around her and draped his leg over hers.

"Morning." He smiled and kissed the side of her head gentle. "You're really beautiful, even in the morning."

She blushed lightly and cupped his face. Fiona smiled at him and caressed his cheeks gently, feeling some stubble. "If only it could be like this every morning."

Adam felt like he was falling in love all over again. He got lost into Fiona's eyes and had a silly grin on his face. Fiona chuckled and ran her thumb beneath his bottom lip gently, "Are you in there somewhere?"

He blinked and laughed softly before leaning down to peck her lips. "I want to take you out on a date."

Fiona's eyebrows rose at this sudden request. He had never taken her out before.

"We'll go somewhere out of this town. We'll eat dinner. We'll hold hands. We'll kiss." Adam told her carefully.

She smiled and leaned up to kiss him gently. After pulling away, she asked him, "Why now?"

Adam shrugged and took a couple seconds to answer the question, "I want to know how it is to be with you. To have you as my own. To be able to call you mine and you can call me yours. All we've been doing for the past month is have sex, great great sex by the way."

Fiona smirked and played with the collar of his shirt. Having no clothes here, he was opted to wear his polo with his boxers. "Lets do it then. Lets go on a date and maybe, we could have sex afterwards."

He laughed and played with the hem of her tank top. Adam hesitated before asking the next question, "Was Leo here last night? I saw him walking back while I was driving here."

She sighed and carefully chose her next words. "He was. We aren't together Adam, you and me. I can technically do what I want."

Adam nodded in understanding. "I-I love you. If it weren't for Joseph, I wouldn't be with Becky. You already know how I didn't even want to have kids yet."

Fiona looked at him sympathetically. She was the only one who knew about Adam's little secret of how he hadn't wanted to have kids until he was around 25, which was a year from now, instead of 23. He thought it was too soon and still wanted to enjoy the life of a young adult.

This had caused a rough patch in the marriage, but Adam never let it show since all he wanted was Becky's happiness. Becky was oblivious to it, since she had assumed he wanted kids instantly after marriage.

Adam sighed and kept his eyes on the brunette in front of him. There was always something he had with Fiona that caused him to trust her with everything.

She knew many of his secrets. The secret of how he didn't want kids early had spilled out of him because Becky and him had had a fight concerning how they were raising Joseph. Adam loved Joseph dearly because he was his son, even if technically it wasn't biological.

"You can't go back in time now, Adam. You can't change the past, but you can decide your future." She said softly and ran a hand down his back gently then gripped on to his shirt. "Take this off."

He obliged and moved away a bit to take off his polo, throwing it onto the seat nearby. He felt her hands run down his back again, "Your hands are nice and comforting." Adam smiled.

She moved a hand off his back to rub his left forearm. Fiona also knew of his self harm history. The last time he had done it was before Joseph was born. There were very light scars on his forearm, and as she ran her hand further up she saw the one that had occurred over a year ago.

The burn he had made wasn't that noticeable; since it was on his bicep. Becky didn't know of this either.

Fiona smiled back and kissed his forehead, "Decide your future Adam. Do what you want, and don't hold back."

* * *

Hehe cute Fadam. Review please  
-peace, Johanna


	16. Mine for the Night

Adam sent Fiona a text, telling her to meet him outside. He smirked and leaned back against his car. They were going on a date, technically their first.

After returning home, Becky asked a crazy amount of questions. Adam, use to the continuous questions, answered them calmly. Of course Becky believed his lies.

She had told him how she finally finished all the planning and was ready for tomorrow's party. He hung out with his son, taking him to the park with Becky.

Because of all the work he had been doing, Becky gave him the night "off" to hang out with Eli. He messed with his tie as his mind wandered, something he's been doing a lot of lately.

His heart skipped a beat as he saw Fiona walking out the building in a rather tight navy blue dress that made her curves noticeable.

"Woah." Adam kept his gaze on her as she approached. He stood up straight and adjusted the coat of his suit. "You look really amazing." He told her as she stood before her.

"You look quite handsome too." Fiona smiled and played with his tie then looked around before leaning in to kiss his cheek. "Lets go."

Adam had been driving for almost two hours. The time had passed away quickly from their random conversations and Adam's knowledge of interesting facts of Canada itself.

"Adam, where are we going?" Fiona questioned after they had a couple minutes of silence.

He grinned, as he arrived to the Niagara Falls. "We're here!"

Adam smiled and parked the car where they were close to the border of Canada and United States. Being a Friday night, it took them a while to find a parking place. "Niagara Falls, Adam? You didn't have to do this..." She smiled excitedly as they got out of the car.

Looking at the surroundings around her, she awed. The flashing lights looked nicely in the dark, and their were many people walking. She had traveled everywhere, but Niagara Falls was never one of her destinations. It gave her a feel of New York.

"I know but I wanted to. There's a great place that serves Italian cuisine and afterwards we can head to a casino."

"You really put thought into this." Fiona smiled and tugged him by his hand to stop him from walking. She looked into his baby blue eyes before leaning in to kiss him. Out in public. Another first.

Adam chuckled as they pulled away. He intertwined his ringless fingers with hers. "You're mine tonight, okay?" During the car ride, she had made a comment on his ring and took it off him.

She nodded and looked down at their hands, "And you're finally mine. For the night."

After having a peaceful time over delicious food, they proceeded to a casino. Fiona and Adam held hands as they walked in, looking around at their surroundings.

"Holy Moly." Adam muttered seeing the various lines of machines, pool tables, and bar. "I've never been to a casino before. Have you?"

Fiona shook her head and smiled, "Nope." She let go of his hand and stood in front of him, then messed with his tie while looking into his eyes. "Even if you win or lose, you'd be getting lucky tonight, Mr. Torres."

He rose his eyebrows and grinned, "Now what's gotten into you, Ms. Coyne?"

"Hmm, love." She smirked, mimicking his reply that he had given her a couple weeks ago. "And you look great in this suit."

Adam chuckled and pecked her lips before heading to the machines with her.

The whole night they played with luck. In the end, unfortunately, they lost more money than gained. They laughed as she sat on his lap at the bar while they sipped martini's.

Fiona ran her hand through Adam's hair as he scrolled through the photos he had taken on his phone. There was one of Adam kissing Fiona's cheek as she played at a machine. Another was of a close up of Fiona's face. He had also secretly taken a picture of her back view since the dress fit her nicely.

"That guy who was flirting with you was dumb by the way." It mind blown him how increasingly jealous he was when a guy approached Fiona. She was very stunning and brought forward many men, this was threatening to Adam in a sense that she wasn't technically his.

She laughed and shook her head. Around an hour before, Adam had went to the restroom and had come back to seeing some guy flirting with Fiona. It was evident because he had touched her face gently while Fiona just looked at him in a poker face manner.

"You get so jealous, don't you?" She smirked and placed the empty glass on the table so she could rub his bare chest, since he had untied his tie and had let loose some buttons.

Adam shrugged. "Only because others want you and I can't even have you."

She looked at him curiously upon hearing his honest response. Fiona smiled slightly and kissed his ear, "Lets go get a suite and you can claim me as yours."

* * *

Ooh ooh Fadam date. What y'all think? Review please 3  
-peace, Johanna


	17. Memories

Fiona looked out the window as she took a cab to the park. It was Saturday; Joseph's party had finally arrived.

After Fiona and Adam had gone to Niagara Falls, they stayed in a pent house suite. They had run into a couple that had been married for a year. Quickly hitting it off, they decided to split the payment; since it was rather expensive. They had fallen asleep exhausted as soon as they had laid their heads on the bed; not even having a chance to remove their clothing.

In the middle of the night, they both awoke and had started kissing. It quickly led to more with clothes being shed and the mattress springs being heard. Afterwards they had stayed awake, deciding to get an early start on the drive back.

When they arrived, Adam had changed back to a t-shirt and jeans at Fiona's condo; leaving his suit there. Now Adam was currently at the park, hosting all his family and friends.

Fiona smiled to herself as she looked at the photos Adam had sent her. Their date was in best terms magnificent. She couldn't help but think back to how it all led to this point.

_Fiona was picking up her order at Little Miss Steaks. She hadn't ordered it to be delivered since she wanted to walk outside._

_Upon arriving, she went to the waiter to see if her order was ready. As she was doing so she caught the eye of Adam, who had walked away from the table he had been sitting at._

_"Fiona?" Adam questioned as he saw her, "Hey! What are you doing here?"_

_She smiled nicely and shrugged, "A women's gotta eat!" She chuckled as he smiled. "What about you? Out with your wife?"_

_Adam shook his head, "Nah, I was out with my co-workers. Becky just left yesterday to Florida with Joseph." He shrugged. He couldn't tag along because he had used up his vacation days earlier._

_Fiona nodded and they had a small conversation, where she invited him over so he, nor she, would be lonely. They both went into the condo she had kept for many years._

_"Damn, it's been a while!" Adam said as he sat on the couch. He kept his eyes on the girl that carried the food. As he looked at her, he couldn't help but feel tempted? The way she walked and carried herself was rather enduring. And over the years, she had grown more gorgeous._

_She smiled, and sat besides him as she opened the box containing her food. "I haven't done any redecorating, so it's like old times. Minus the random makeouts."_

_They laughed and kept the chatter going for hours. At the end of the night, they both knew more of one another. They seemed to connect instantly and easily opened up to each other._

_Throughout the night as well, Adam couldn't keep his eyes off her either. He had no idea why there was a sudden desire he had; maybe with Becky not being in town or that in general Fiona was hot._

_"Are you okay?" Fiona asked him as she came back from her room in a simple t-shirt and yoga pants. "Sorry I took a while."_

_Adam shrugged and smiled at her as she sat besides him once more. He wasn't alone in the conflicting feelings. Fiona as well felt an attraction with the guy besides her._

_He was physically fit and had a lean built. His shaggy hair fit him perfectly and the way he was dressed wasn't bad either. The way he also looked at her made her feel weird on the inside. She couldn't deny the fact of charming he was and she really liked that._

_"You have some nice arms." Fiona teased as looked at his arms. He laughed and flexed his right arm. She touched it for a feel and raised an eyebrow, impressed._

_"You look pretty great yourself." Adam added as he looked her up and down, "Those yoga pants do you justice." He grinned and scooted over a bit, to sit closer to her._

_Fiona smirked and looked at his face. The way he was staring at her was transfixing her. Before she knew it his lips were on hers._

_She took a while to process what was happening but Fiona was longing for affection. They kissed for a while before Adam reached for her tank top and pulled his lips away._

_"I don't know why... but I want you." He whispered and kept his eyes on hers, "Do you want to?"_

_Fiona bit her lip and nodded slowly. Adam had a grin on his face as he sat back and pulled her on top of his lap._

Back then she had felt horrible after their first time that night. She felt incredibly guilty for what she was doing to Becky. He hadn't contacted her until a few days later. After that, they reconnected physically over the various times they had sex.

But it was different now.

Their relationship was still secret. Hidden. But it grew and became something more. If it weren't for that night a month ago, she wouldn't have fallen in love with Adam Torres.

* * *

Hehe kinda a filler chapter.  
-peace, Johanna


	18. Keeping it Secret

Joseph giggled as Adam kissed his cheeks. Even at one year old, he stilled loved the attention of his dad.

"Do you like your party, Joey?" Adam asked as he smiled at him.

Adam was sitting on the grass, not far away from the party. Everyone was talking or eating, as Becky hosted. Joseph had gotten a bit irritated and fussy so his father decided to move him away from the festivities.

Joseph grabbed his dad's nose and squeezed it lightly. Adam laughed as his son smiled at him. He had him standing, holding him up by holding both his hands with his. This way they were at eye level.

All his life he never thought he would ever become a father. Even though he didn't want to have a baby so soon he would never regret having his son. It gave him infinite joy knowing he would raise his boy up to be a well rounded man.

"Dada." The one year old said as his dad picked him up and carried him to the party once more.

"Time to go party again. Don't worry you'll get presents soon." Adam kissed his son's forehead as he approached his guests.

From a distance, a set of grey blue eyes watched her secret lover. She was sitting a table with her high school friends, Eli and Clare, and her "date", Leo.

Fiona smiled smally as she saw how Adam was around his family. He was sweet and caring, holding Joseph near him at all times and helping Becky to attend her family. She slightly wished she could go talk to him without having the desire to kiss him.

Not only that, but she wished it was her baby Adam was holding in his arms. And that he was kissing her cheek instead of Becky as they smiled at one another.

Clare got up and went to the toddler playground with Carmen as Leo got up to get an extra helping of food.

"So feeling like an awkward turtle?" Eli spoke up after taking a sip of his drink, "Because if I was in your situation, I would be."

Fiona raised an eyebrow and ran a hand through her hair, "I don't have a single idea what you're talking about Goldsworthy." She smirked.

Eli scoffed and looked at Fiona's date as he was standing near Adam, "I'm surprised Adam hasn't lunged himself at Leo yet." Adam had told him about the incident with the picture. Personally, Eli thought it was good Adam was finally seeing the bigger picture but it also wasn't any of Leo's business.

Fiona laughed lightly and shook her head, "Adam's been civil. And Leo isn't that bad. He's coming with me to New York, he lives there."

She hadn't told Adam yet, but she had made a decision regarding what she was going to do for the rest of July; spend it in New York. She saw no purpose of staying in Toronto since Adam didn't seem to be budging from Becky.

"Um, with Leo of all people?" Eli's eyebrows rose. He hadn't thought they were in a relationship. "Now Adam is definitely going to kill him."

The friends were approached soon by Adam, who was carrying a plate of food. Behind him was Leo.

"Hey guys." Adam sat across from Fiona and smiled at her. "Hey, Fi."

They smiled at each other and Eli cleared his throat as Leo sat besides Adam, across from Eli. "Sorry I took so long. Gotta get the food before it's gone!"

Adam looked away from Fiona as he started eating. He didn't like the fact that Fiona had brought Leo along, but it was her decision. The group of friends chatted as Leo and Adam both ate.

All were engaged in the conversation but Adam, who's mind was else where. After he had finished eating, he excused himself from the table and went to talk to one of his co-workers who he had invited.

Fiona noticed how off Adam was acting, and she knew why. But the last thing she was going to do was apologize for bringing Leo along. Eli got up from the table and went to help his wife watch Carmen and Joseph, since Adam and Becky were occupied.

"I'll be right back." Fiona spoke up, directed at Leo, "I have to speak to Adam."

Leo nodded in understanding and smirked, he hadn't told Fiona of the picture so she had no idea he knew of the relationship.

He hadn't brought it up because he thought it would ruin any chances he had with her. He had genuine feelings for her but Adam was clearly in the way. Even the way Fiona looked at Adam poured out love.

His dark eyes were on the brunette as he walked towards Adam. Adam stood alone as he grabbed a can of soda, "Hey you..." Fiona smiled as she stood causally besides him.

Adam kept a poker face as he looked around, taking a sip of his drink, "What, Fiona?"

She looked at him curiously and tugged on his hand, "We need to talk. Meet me in the camping sites by the other park."

Fiona looked down as she walked off to the location she had told Adam of. Adam just looked at her walk away and couldn't help but smile at how cute she looked in the short dress she was wearing.

"I'm going to get the cake, babe. I'm going with Fiona." Adam told his wife as he approached her.

She smiled and nodded, "I love you." Becky leaned up and kissed him gently before he left.

* * *

review, thanks.  
-peace, johanna


	19. Wandering Thoughts

"What do you need to talk about?" Adam asked Fiona.

From where they were standing they could see tents being set up, as well as kids running around. They were about 10 minutes away walking distance from the party. Fiona had wanted to meet in secret, so they could act the way they always act towards each other; lovingly. She had gotten use to Adam's sweetness and the random kisses he always gave her.

The sex was great but the things she loved the most was when he treated her like a princess. Like someone he loved and didn't want to lose. Unfortunately, Adam wasn't in the mood to express his love like she had hoped.

Fiona sighed and walked up to him, "What's wrong?" She reached for his hands but frowned as Adam pulled his hands away, "And I know it has to do more than with Leo."

"It's none of your business." Adam cleared his throat and shook his head, "I need to go get the cake. Are we done?"

His demeanor had changed throughout the day. The night he spent with Fiona was wonderful but when he get home Becky had frustrated him. Joseph was fussy and Becky was obnoxiously demanding.

As the guests started arriving, Adam wanted to speak with her but she was busy attending guests and was treating him like a mule. Only the small kisses would make him smile, other than that he just wanted to go home and watch television.

Fiona crossed her arms and looked at him sternly, "So you tell my everything, take me out on a date, and fuck me almost everyday and it's none of my damn business?"

She was peeved off extremely. The whole day she had kept her eyes on him, and noticed something was hanging over him. Fiona was worried, and he just seemed irritated with her as well; when clearly she had done nothing.

Adam shrugged in response, "It is none of your business because we aren't together, understood?" Everything he was saying was rather impulsive, but he didn't care.

"I'm going back to New York, Adam." Fiona shook her head and scoffed, "I thought you would care to know that's why I dragged you out here. You can go now."

She started walking back but felt a hand on her arm, "You're going back?" Adam asked her softly.

He frowned and couldn't help but feel sad. Fiona turned around and nodded, "I am. I think a month of you fucking me is enough. And apparently it's none of my business if you're okay or not. Sorry I actually care."

"You know, I was wrong about you." Fiona looked directly into his eyes as hers turned cold, "I thought you were a sweet guy but you're just cold, you used me. That's all it was. That date was just a joke for you to make sure I stuck around but I'm done." She tried hard to keep herself from tearing up, not wanting to show him how much hurt he had caused.

"I'm done." She repeated as she frowned and walked off without looking back. Apparently it was just a game for him and his preference was obvious; Becky would always win.

:::

"Are you okay?" Becky asked her husband as he set the cake up on an empty table. There weren't many people around them, but she had noticed her husband of two years wasn't acting like his normal self.

Adam looked at her and nodded, "Why wouldn't I be?"

In all honesty, the only thing on his mind was Fiona leaving. The news made him upset and he just wanted to hit something. Fiona thought all he was doing was using her.

Yeah, at first that was the intention. Have sex with her and leave, but it had become more. Sadly Fiona lost hope of it. She was leaving him and forgetting.

Becky stepped forward and reached for his hand, "You don't seem happy doing this. Is something on your mind?" She ran her free hand through his hair gently.

"It's just a lot of work." He chuckled lightly. "I would of preferred doing a small shindig instead..."

She raised an eyebrow. He hadn't had mentioned that before. "I thought you wanted a big party for your son." Becky stated, trying to control herself from being upset. Not so much from him not agreeing with her, but with the fact he hadn't told her what he wanted.

Adam shook his head lightly, "I mean, it's what you wanted. So you got it." He smiled reassuringly and kissed her cheek. "Come on, we should cut the cake before it melts."

He walked off and called everyone to come join him around the table. Becky stood there watching him, and couldn't help but feel as if she didn't know her husband as well as she thought.

* * *

So so so, Fiona is leaving. With Leo. Adam and Becky are a bit iffy so so so.  
-peace, Johanna


	20. Final Goodbye?

Adam smiled as he hugged his mom goodbye, followed by his father.

The party had reached an end as it was approaching six o'clock. All the children who had attended had fallen asleep, including Joseph. "I'll see you later, mom." He leaned down to kiss Joseph's head, as he rested in his grandmother's arms.

They walked off with their grandchild, agreeing to watch him for a couple hours so Becky and Adam could clean up the area they had been using.

Adam turned around and saw his few friends who were staying to help; Eli and Fiona. Drew had gone earlier with Bianca after taking a generous amount of leftovers. They were going to attend another kind of party soon later that night.

Leo was also helping to clean up and was standing besides Fiona. Adam ignored them as they laughed together and he saw his wife packing away the presents in the back of their car.

"The party was fun." Adam told her as he helped put some presents in the trunk.

Becky sighed and closed the trunk after all the presents were in. She looked at her husband and crossed her arms.

"What's going on with you, Adam?" Becky asked sternly. She was getting a weird vibe the whole time he was around her throughout the day, as if trying to hide or fake something. It irritated her, as if he didn't trust her. "You've been acting strange."

The friends who were cleaning up couldn't help but raise their heads as they heard Becky. "Oh, no." Eli muttered to himself and went back to pretending to clean.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Adam responded and kept his voice low. "Don't speak so loudly, you're making a scene Becky."

Becky's face fell. They've had their fights before but something about this one wasn't like any other. "Excuse me? I'm just concerned about you and want to know what's going on."

Adam scoffed and shook his head, "You never really ask me what's going on and all of a sudden you're interested?" He looked at her more with sadness than with anger.

At this point everyone's eyes were on the couple. All three sat on the same side of a table, since they had finished cleaning.

Becky looked teary eyed as she noticed the little group watching them. She looked at her husband and frowned, "I'll pick Joseph up tonight. You can hitch a ride with someone else." She muttered, only audible for Adam to hear.

She smiled lightly after she turned around to wave to the group that were sitting at the picnic table. "Thank you for coming, guys. I appreciate it." They all thanked her for the food and such when they got up from the table.

Adam moved away as she backed out of the parking lot and drove off. Eli patted his friends shoulder, "It's alright, man."

He sighed in frustration, "At least it was a good party." He shrugged, trying to look on the brighter side even if his wife was furious.

Adam and Eli heard another voice behind them say, "Hey, at least you don't need an excuse to see Fiona tonight." Leo smirked at his own snark remark.

Fiona raised an eyebrow, "How do you know about that?" She asked Leo but before he could answer Adam's fist made contact with Leo's face.

Leo stepped back and put his fingers on his lip as he felt some blood. "What the fuck?" He yelled and glared at Adam as he gained his balance back.

Adam's eyes were cold as he kept looking at the guy. "It's none of your fucking business, okay? And besides it's fucking over, you got her. Happy?"

The last part spilled out. It wasn't intentional because it made it seem that he saw Fiona as prize that both of them wanted.

"She's no prize by the way Leo. Fiona is a loving person who deserves only the best. So you don't fuck that up, understood?"

Before Adam could make another step towards him, he felt some hands on his chest. He hadn't realized Fiona had moved in front of him. "Adam, relax."

His eyes now focused on the brunette in front of her. Adam loved the girl but she couldn't do it anymore, as neither could he. He had been selfish through the whole month, not thinking of the fact he was holding her back.

"Relax." Fiona repeated and looked into his eyes. They were the same height as she wore heels.

Fiona moved a hand up to stroke his cheek, knowing her touch relaxed him. His face softened as he looked at her, she was beautiful; inside and out.

A month of them sneaking around, he got to know her better. He loved her. The way she thought and how she viewed the world, how she always looked at the bigger things than the small.

At this point Leo had staggered off to sit on the bench, as Eli went to find a napkin of some sort. Leo's eyes wouldn't part from the couple as they kept talking.

"I wasn't using you." Adam whispered, continuing to look into the eyes of the brunette, "At first, I was only attracted to your looks, but I love the person you are. It sucks that no one is willing enough to learn more about you."

Fiona couldn't help but smile, "Adam, you're a great guy..." She got distracted as she noticed the way he was looking at her lips.

They leaned in and shared their last kiss; a soft one that held their passion.

After they pulled away, Adam stepped back away from her. "Have fun in New York." He said without taking his eyes off her, "You and me, it didn't happen, okay?"

Before she could say a word, he walked away. Adam had no idea where he was going but he needed to get out of there, his anger becoming too much for himself to handle. As well as his sadness.

Fiona held back tears as she watched him go. She wanted to move on but not forget. Eli ran after his best friend, never seeing him so struck with anger and pained with sadness at once.

"Adam!" Eli called out, trying to not let his best friend get away.

END?

* * *

Hahahahahahha so this happened. Sorry y'all :3 this is the last chapter. the sequel is now up and is called "A Memorable Christmas" :D Thanks for your support on this story.  
-Peace, johanna


End file.
